Zuko the Prisoner at the Western Air temple
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: What happens when Zuko's captured at the western Air Temple. He's pretty much stuck in a make shift cell with Katara giving him death glares. What will happen when things don't go the way they planned and they see a side of Zuko they never knew existed.
1. Cuaght

**Disclaimer= I don't own the idea and most of the words in this chapter. The first chapter is mostly the episode until the end when I put me twist to it. This whole thing is about how instead of Katara scaring him away, they take him captive and hold him in a cell for a while. Not a good summary but it will get better. I don't own any of the dialogue except the last two lines.**

**Aang's point of view**

Aang landed the glider and turned to his friends. He was taking this avatar thing seriously, but it was too much for one kid to take in. he opened his mouth to say something but stopped as Toph turned and pointed. Standing in the opening was a muscular figure his red clothes blowing in the wind. Aang's heart feel as he recognized the figure that had become their greatest fear. None other than Prince Zuko stood in the shadows.

"Hello Zuko here," he said putting his hand up, then quickly putting it back down. He seemed nervous, Aang thought, like he was scared of something. Aang watched as the others moved into a battle stance. Aang moved a second later.

"I heard you guys flying around down here. So I just thought I'd wait for you here," Zuko said rubbing the back of his neck. A loud growl filled the room as Appa took a step towards the prince. Aang watched as Appa opened his mouth and his tongue flew out to lick Zuko. Aang felt his staff lower as Zuko rubbed the saliva off his face. "I know you might be surprised to see me here," Zuko started looking at the group.

"Not really since you followed us all over the world." Sokka said holding the boomerang tightly in his hand. Aang could sense that this was going to go downhill quickly.

"Right. Well. Ah anyway. What I wanted to tell you about is that I changed. And I I'm good and I think I should join your group. And I can teach fire bending to you," Zuko spoke really quickly. He defiantly seemed scared of something. Aang's eyes followed his gaze until he reached Katara standing, a murderous look on her face.

"You want to what now?" Toph asked looking at the intruder. "You can't possibly think that any of us can trust you can you. How stupid do you think we are?" Katara spat at him. "Yah all you've ever done is tried to hunt us down and capture Aang," Sokka said his fingers tight around his weapon.

"I've done some good thing. I could have stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se but I didn't. I set him free," Zuko said pointing at the giant beast beside him. Appa moved closer and once again licked Zuko. "Appa does seem to like him," Toph said the features on her face softening.

"He probably just covered himself in honey or something so Appa would lick him. I'm not buying it" Sokka said pointing at Zuko with the boomerang.

Zuko looked at the group. "I can't understand why you don't trust me. And I know I've made some mistakes in the past,"

Sokka spoke up, "Like when you attacked our village,"

"Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us" Katara yelled.

"Look I emit I've done some awful things. I was wrong to try and capture you and I'm sorry I attacked the water tribe. And I never should have sent that fire nation assassin after you. But I tried to stop him," Zuko said starting to realize this was not going how he planned.

"Wait you sent Combustion Man after us?" Sokka asked.

"That's not his name but,"

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to insult your friend," Sokka called starting to get annoyed.

"He's not my friend!"

"That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up," Toph called.

Zuko stopped and looked at Aang. "Why aren't you saying anything you once said we could be friends. You know I have good in me." Aang could see the fear and worry in his eyes. Aang turned to look at Sokka for advice. That was not a smart idea. Sokka only shook his head as he noticed Katara's hurt and murderous face.

"There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done. We'll never let you join us" Aang called. Aang saw Zuko's face fall as the news hit.

"Now get out of here!" Katara yelled.

"I'm trying to explain I'm not that person anymore!" Zuko yelled.

"Either you leave or we attack," Sokka called the boomerang ready to be thrown.

"If you won't take me as a friend, then maybe you'll take me as a prisoner," Zuko said as he fell to his knees. Katara moved to attack but Sokka was quicker. Moving as fast as he can Sokka launched the boomerang at Zuko's head. A thud sounded the room as the boomerang made contact with the back of Zuko's head. After a second he fell over unconscious as the others of the group looked in.

"Now what?" Toph asked looking where Sokka was standing.

"Plan _Use Zuko as Leverage_ in action." Sokka called while he pocked with a large stick.

**Well? Please review. I promise it will be better, I just couldn't do the story without the whole thing, and I couldn't change it, because I like it.**


	2. Zuko wakes up

**Disclaimer= ok so I own most of the things said here. Some of them came from the episode, but I own most of it. Don't own the characters though.**

**Zuko's POV**

"Oh my," Zuko muttered, "What hit me?" Zuko felt the back of his head before looking around. Why was there rock bars around him? And why was he hearing voices? He looked around to see a small boy with a bright blue tattoo, and the back of a small girl with long brown hair. Zuko's eyes widened as he realized where he was. "Oh man!" he muttered as his head hit the rock wall behind him. He grabbed the back of his head as it started to throb. "I'm so stupid!" he said under his breath. "Why did I tell them I sent an assassin after them? I could have told the Azula did it, they would have believed that. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Yep you are," A small voice sounded beside him. Zuko turned to see a small boy with a helmet way too big for him on, a slightly larger boy in a wheelchair, and a boy a little smaller then Zuko himself with a mustache.

"So you're the famous Zuko," the mustache boy said.

"Unfortunately." He responded, "And you are?"

The small boy pointed to the other in the wheelchair, "that's Teo," he pointed to the other boy, "that's Haru, and I'm The Duke." The kid put his hand out for Zuko to shake. Zuko took his hand and shook it. The kid didn't seem scared of him at all. It was nice. The Duke pulled his hand back and stared smiling. Zuko wasn't as bad as they said he was.

"So The Duke I swear I've heard that name before." Zuko said trying to figure this out.

"Didn't you know someone named Jet?" The Duke asked.

"Yah. He tried to kill me." Zuko said looking at the boys.

The Duke laughed, "He was known to do that."

"What do you mean known? Is he ok?" Zuko asked.

"No, he died. Long Fang killed him back in Ba Sing Se." The Duke looked down a tear in his eye. "We heard about it about a month later."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Zuko said. It seemed he had mistaken the group.

**Sokka's POV**

"There is no way we can trust him," Katara yelled as Toph brought up the idea of actually giving him a chance. Aang still seemed to be siding with Katara. Young Love, Sokka thought. The group continued arguing about what to do.

"I have a confession to make," Aang said looking at the group. "You remember the time when you were sick and Zhao captured me?"

This caught Sokka's attention as he turned to look at the monk, "Ya! You made us suck on those frozen frogs; I had a wart on the flap that hangs down in the back of my thought for months." Sokka called.

"I looked Sokka there was no wart," Katara said getting angry.

"It's my throughtal flap!"

"Well when Zhao had me captured it was Zuko who came in and got me out. He risked his life to save me." Aang said looking at the others.

Sokka got bored with the conversion and turned his attention to Zuko in the corner. He watched as the young prince sat up and rubbed his head. It served him right. After looking around he let his head hit the wall, which only caused more pain. Sokka tried to hide a laugh, this was great. His eyes widened when he noticed Haru and the others standing beside Zuko. He took a step forwards but stopped when he realized they were talking. The Duke seemed to be introducing them to the prince.

Sokka watched as The Duke put his hand in the cell. Sokka pulled his boomerang from its holder and moved closer. Zuko took the small boys hand and smiled. Not the evil smile that Sokka had seen so many times before. But a kind smile that you give a new friend. The Duke pulled his hand from the cell and started talking with Zuko once more.

Sokka watched The Dukes face fall for a moment before a smile spread a crossed his face and he laughed. Maybe they had been wrong about Zuko, Sokka thought. Sitting in the cell he didn't seem dangerous or evil. He seemed like a normal lost teenage boy. Maybe they had been wrong.

But looking back at the others Sokka remembered everything that Zuko had done. How he had attacked their village. How he had kidnapped Katara once, how he had convinced the pirates to try and capture them. And how he had burned down Kyoshi Island and ruined his time with Suki.

It's all a trap, Sokka thought. He's got to have something planned. Any moment now Azula or her two minions would pop out and attack them. But they would be ready, and Zuko would lose. After everything that had happened Zuko could not win. But right now he had to worry about The Duke and the others right now. They didn't know what Zuko was capable of.

**Later that night**

Sokka sat up, he couldn't sleep. Something about the fact that Zuko sat a few feet away bothered him. He looked over to see him sitting in the small rock cell, a small flame in his hands. Sokka watched the flame bounce back and forth from each of his hands. The glow of the flames cased dark shadows over Zuko's face. In the light Sokka saw the dark bags that hung under his eyes. A sad echo of a smile stuck to his face. Zuko looked up and saw Sokka staring at him. Clumsily he dropped the flame and brought his hand to his face blowing on it. "Stupid flames," he muttered as Sokka came closer.

"Not so big bad now are you?" Sokka asked sitting down beside the bars.

"Can't sleep," Zuko asked changing the subject.

"No I just don't want to sleep. Maybe I like to, you know…What's your excuse?" Sokka asked. Zuko was good.

"If I go to sleep your sister might kill me." Zuko said looking at the small figure of Katara.

"Yah, she doesn't really like you," Sokka said with a laugh. He stopped and looked at the boy next to him. He was good. "So where's your sister and your girlfriends?"

"First Azula hates me and wants me dead. Ty Lee is not my girlfriend, and I have no idea what she's doing. Knowing her she's probably kissing some random boy and laughing her head off. Mai, Mai most likely wants me dead as well. And she's probably on an angry rampage, so I'm glad she doesn't know where I am." Zuko said followed by a yawn.

Sokka stared at the boy. Maybe they were wrong about him. He didn't seem like the same guy who had tried to kill them. He definitely was different. Sokka and Zuko both yawned at the same time. Sokka throw Zuko one look as he lunge his head against the rock bars.

"So no one knows where you are?" Sokka asked. Zuko looked up at the other boy. "Not that I'm aware of." Zuko shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't you try to escape?" Sokka asked before realizing his mistake. Zuko looked at him with big eyes. "Well. Because me against all of you, I don't stand a chance. I may be good, but your sister wouldn't stop till she was sure I was dead, and I like living. And I don't really have anywhere else to go."

Sokka looked at Zuko as his eyes closed. Zuko's head fell as he stopped talking. Sokka watched as Zuko fell asleep. Sokka shock his head as he moved back to his sleeping bag. Zuko was something. Sokka lay down and stared at the sleeping form. There definitely was something with him, and Sokka would find out just what was going on with him.

**Well? Tell me what you think. Do you like Zuko's nicer side? I like the idea of Sokka being the worried one. I know Zuko's a little nicer then he was in the cartoon, but I like the soft side of him. And it's the middle of the night, so he has a right to be out of it. Promise he will be angrier.**


	3. Has he changed

**Disclaimer= I don't own people. Special thanks goes out to ArrayePL for being my first reviewer and Somariel for helping me with the Beta Reader. Ok, so my POV's are a little weird. The people don't talk in 1****st**** person like in normal POV's. There just there to help me understand whose thoughts go to whom. But just to let you all know, I love Zuko, and to those of you who love him too, Katara's POV is a little mean. Just a little! :P**

**Toph's POV**

"So what do you think," she asked Sokka handing him a bowl of what was supposed to be soup. Sokka took a spoonful and looked at the blind girl.

"It's different, not sure what it is though," he said taking another bite. Toph shook her head and slapped Sokka. "No, not the soup. I'm talking about Sparky over there. What do you think about him?"

Sokka rubbed his head before answering. "Oh! Well you know… he's rude and sarcastic… and he definitely has something planned… and … and … I don't know what to think. I talked to him last night and he definitely isn't the same guy who tried to kill us. I don't know- he just seems kind of… lost. I gave up with it. He either is telling the truth and he has changed, or it's all a trick. I plan on waiting it out until Aang decides what to do. Because apparently plan _Use Zuko As Leverage_ isn't going to work."

Toph shook her head as she moved to give Zuko dinner. The prince sat in the cell twiddling his thumbs. Toph knelt and slid the bowl into Zuko's cell. He smiled and picked it up. "Thanks," he said before he took a bite. Toph stood and looked at Zuko. He wasn't as bad as Katara and Aang made him out to be. She could sense that he really had changed, that he was lost and confused. Sokka was starting to realize this too. All she needed was to convince either Aang or Katara and they could get over this small problem and move onto bigger problems. Like the whole war and angry Fire Lord who wanted to kill them. With a sigh, she sat down beside the cell.

**Zuko's POV**

Zuko watched as the small girl sat beside his cell. What was with the little kids running around? The Duke had to be no more than 8. Teo was probably 12, along with Aang. And this girl had to be around 11-12 also. It was then that he realized what this meant about him. He'd been getting his butt kicked by a bunch of kids. At least Azula had had as hard of a time with them as he had.

"I trust you and all, but if you move to attack me I will break your hand off." The girl said.

"Trust me, I don't plan on it. You kind of freak me out." Zuko said causing the girl to laugh. Zuko's eyes widened at the sound. From everything he had heard this girl was supposed to be one of the best Earth benders in the world. This little girl. There was definitely something strange about her. Zuko couldn't pin what exactly was so strange but he could tell from her eyes and the way she walked that something was different about her. She seemed almost to listen to the ground as she moved. _But that was impossible_ he thought. _How do you listen to the ground?_ He was starting to lose it.

"So we never were properly introduced. I'm Toph," the girl said putting her hand in the cell. Zuko took the girls small white hand and shook it.

"Zuko, but something tells me you already know that."He looked at the girl, Toph, and smiled. It was nice that she trusted him; it just meant that someone actually believed he wasn't a heartless bad guy. "If you don't mind me asking, you're blind right? You don't have to talk to me. I'd understand if you didn't want to."

"Actually I am blind." Toph said. There was no emotions in her voice. No anger, or hurt, or fear. "But I can see through Earth bending. I can sense the vibrations in the ground, and I can get a clear look at the area. But that doesn't mean I can't still kick your butt up and down the room." Toph seemed to smile and even though she couldn't see it, Zuko was also.

**Katara's POV**

**Later that night**

"I don't trust him," Katara said once more. The group was having a meeting about what to do with their prisoner. According to Aang they couldn't leave him in the small rock cell forever. But Katara's opinion was that he should be happy she hadn't drowned him in his sleep. The boy seriously got on her nerves. First Toph just flat out trusted him even after everything he'd done. But she wasn't there when he drove his boat through her village. She wasn't there when he betrayed her in Ba Sing Se and nearly killed Aang. Or even the time at the North Pole when he had attacked her and kidnapped Aang. He had nearly gotten both himself and Aang killed. Katara wanted to leave him in the snow, but no Aang had to be a goody goody and save him. She loved Aang and all, but sometimes his heart was just too big.

But then as if Toph wasn't bad enough Zuko somehow tricked the Duke, Teo, and Haru to like him, then he made Sokka rethink what he thought. She just wanted slap Zuko silly. All he ever caused was trouble and here they were talking about it.

"I say we let him out and give him a chance." Toph brought up the idea again. Last time she said this it was shot down, but now she had The Duke, Teo, Haru, and Sokka agreeing with her. Traitors!1

"I agree with Toph," Sokka point out stated. "I mean Zuko has been in there for a full day. He hasn't caused any problems, he's been quiet, and we do have bigger things to worry about. I mean he's the Fire Lords son, why would he come and help us if he didn't have a good reason. He knows the Fire Nation, he could be an excellent help."

Aang looked at Sokka for a moment. Only yesterday he had wanted to throw Zuko off the side of the mountain, and today he was siding with him. Katara's face fell at her brother's turn. Even Aang seemed to be falling into the trap.

"How about a compromise," Aang started.

"No compromises!" Toph yelled. "This is not a democracy."

Aang held his hands up to quiet everyone down. Katara was close to drowning all of them.

"I'll talk to him. Find out why he wants to help, what he knows, and anything else that might be of importance. Is everyone ok with that?" Aang asked.

Katara chimed in "No, I still say …"

"Since no one objects, go talk to him already. I want to get on with my life." Toph said as she showed Aang from the room.

Katara stared in complete disbelief at what just happened. She would play along, and if Aang thought it was best, then she would go along with it. But she would keep a close eye on the little prince until she was sure he was telling the truth. Or until she killed him. Whichever came first.

**Well? I definitely thought this chapter was a lot better than the others. I got a chance to play around and work with the characters, and I enjoyed it. Toph wasn't much fun, but Katara was amazing to write for. I go from the complete stupidity of Zuko and Sokka to the serious hatred of Katara. Will have next chapter up as soon as it's right. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and told me your thoughts.**


	4. Aang talks to Zuko

**Disclaimer= Don't own, this is not my best chapter just to let you know.**

**Zuko's POV**

Zuko sat twiddling his thumbs once more waiting for the others to come back. The others had been in the room for over an hour now. Zuko knew what they were talking about. He could hear Katara's yells from the room. She definitely didn't sound too happy with what was going on in there. He leaned against the bars to try and hear just what was going on.

"No compromises!" he could hear a voice calling. He immediately recognized the voice as being Toph's. "This is not a democracy." Zuko could only laugh at the girl's words. It seemed that Katara was holding strong against him. His neck still throbbed from where she had grabbed his collar and pulled him up against the bars the night before. Red marks still were visible a crossed the right side of his face from where she had pinned him against the bars. His eyes had widened and he had felt his heart beat like a train as her words whispered in his ears.

"_Listen to me. I don't know what you have planned, but it won't work. I suggest you find a way out of here and leave before I get rid of you myself," Katara had said before her hands let him go and he fell to the floor._ _He had watched her figure retreat quickly as the others came in laughing. Their little meeting still rang through Zuko's ears hours after it had happened._

Now, sitting in the cell, he could feel sweat running down his hands. He knew Katara didn't like him. She hated him, and he didn't blame her. He had done some really bad things in the past, but he never thought about how they had affected her. Stealing the necklace and the whole Ba Sing Se thing probably had ruined all chance he had with her forgiving him. At the time the necklace seemed like a good idea. How was he supposed to know just how important the necklace was to her? He knew how she felt though. He had lost his mother as well. He knew what it was like to wake up every morning and not seeing their smiling face looking at them. He knew what it was like to lose the only person in the world who ever seemed to care about him. He knew what it was like to live every day alone and angry. And he knew now that what he did was not something he would just wave off. If he truly wanted her to forgive him he had to make her believe that he had changed.

He could tell that the argument was coming to an end, and when he heard the door click open he fell away from the bars and sat staring. Zuko watched as the little bald monk slid from the room and closed the door. Aang walked over to where Zuko was sitting and looked at him with a smile before sitting down beside the cell.

"So, before we can go any further I have some very important questions that I have to ask you." Aang said looking at the other boy. Zuko only nodded his head to let Aang know to continue.

"Ok, so first, why? I mean you're the Fire Nation prince. You spent over a year trying to capture and kill us. You were back home. Yet you left everything and came help us. Why?" Aang looked at Zuko and knew he hit a nerve.

"It's kind of a long and embarrassing story," Zuko said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, we have a while and I won't tell them anything you don't want them to hear. Fair deal? I was just wondering why you went through everything you did to try and capture us, only to try and help us." Aang said looking at Zuko who nodded once more.

"It all started about three years ago during a war meeting. I was thirteen, and by then, a prince should have already been to one of the meetings. But Dad would never take me, and if he didn't then no one else would. I somehow convinced Uncle to take me, and I screwed up big time. In the end I was banished and the only way I was able to come back was if I brought you back as well. I thought you were my only hope of ever returning home. I would have been a hero, everything would have been forgotten, and my dad would finally be proud of me.

"For so long, I thought that I had lost my honor and that somehow my father could return it to me. But now I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you have to earn for yourself, by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war." Zuko finished and looked away from Aang. He had never told anyone this before. It was something he had been ashamed of, something that he wanted no one to know about.

"It was only after I got back that I realized I was wrong. It took me three years to realize that I was wrong about everything. Does that answer your question?" Zuko asked.

"It answers my first one. But now I have another. This is more of a personal question. Why did you save me from Zhao?" Aang asked staring at the back of Zuko's head.

"Because I couldn't let him bring you back. Let's just say Zhao and I didn't see eye to eye." Zuko said before turning to Aang. The boy was staring at the side of his face. "Is there something on my face?" His hand moved to his scar and froze. He had a feeling this was going to go a direction he didn't want to go.

"Why is your face red?" Aang asked.

"It's a long story, and I don't think you want to hear it." His hand moved over his scar.

"It's just that there weren't red lines a crossed your face yesterday." Aang said looking at Zuko.

"Oh, that. I fell asleep against the bars, and it left a mark." Zuko said shrugging his shoulders. Aang looked at Zuko for moment. "Sure," he said before standing up.

"How did you find us anyway?" he asked.

"I tracked you guys all over the world, it wasn't very hard. Appa's kind of hard to miss when you're flying," Zuko said looking at Aang.

Aang smiled before turning back to the room, "I'm going to talk with the guys, and I should have a decision soon." Aang took a step forward as a loud explosion shook the place. "Katara!" He yelled running back towards the room, dust and smoke billowing from the cracks in the wall.

**Cliff hanger. Bet you can't guess who's here.**


	5. Turning Point

**Disclaimer= sorry I took so long, I've had no idea's for what to do next, and I've been working on eight other things. Then when I finally get an idea I go to my aunt's and I can't update. So now I'm back and able to go. Hoping I can write all this today, because I have drivers Ed tomorrow, and I don't know when I will be able to work again. So wish me luck.**

**Anyway don't own anyone, except me. Have to thank Somariel for all the help. You helped a lot, and the story wouldn't be as good as it is without your help. Just wanted to thank you. But anyway… on with the story.**

**Oh, one last thing. This starts right after Aang went to talk to Zuko. So you're not confused about what is happening. Well if that's all, let's get going, again. Oh, I almost forgot, this has the Zuko Combustion Man fight, but I didn't like the way it was in the episode so I changed it up a bit. Sorry to you people who liked it, I just think Zuko does not go down that easily. Plus it's funnier with him up causing problems. So, for the last time, just start reading and I shouldn't have anything else.**

**Katara POV**

"I think this is a bad idea," Katara stated again as the group sat sitting around. Aang had just left to talk to that stupid prince, and the group sat waiting for his decision. Katara had wanted to come along just in case Zuko tried something, but the others thought that Aang and Zuko needed some time alone if they were going to get the information they wanted. Something about the way the Firebender talked and smiled worried her. Someone doesn't go to bed an evil person and wake up good and changed. The world didn't work that way. She knew what Zuko was capable of. He was ruthless, and selfish, and cruel… and...and…he was just plain evil.

Every time they had come against the boy it had lead to a fight, and him trying to kill them. All he cared about was himself and no one else. He was like every other Firebender. Except his uncle. Katara froze as she remembered the man who had saved her and Aang's life. He had risked everything to get the two out safely. She remembered how Zuko had turned against her in the catacombs, how in the time of need he had turned to his sister instead of them. He had chosen his side, and that was it. He had helped Azula attack them. It was his fault that Aang had nearly died. It was his fault that Ba Sing Se had fallen. It was his fault that Iro was nowhere to be seen.

How he could betray his uncle was confusing to her. When the group had been chased by Azula and her friends, Zuko and Iro had been in the middle of all it. They weren't on either side. The two had helped the group and Iro had nearly been killed because of it. She still remembered Zuko's scream as his uncle was hit with the quick burst of lightning. Tears had fallen from the hard boy's eyes for the first and only time she had seen. Zuko didn't seem like someone who would cry and sulk over every little thing. He was tough, and hard. But when his uncle had fallen, he had changed for a moment. She didn't need Toph's ability to know that at that moment Zuko had forgotten about his sister, or the avatar, or even himself. She had felt the air around him change.

_Shut up!_ She told herself. That was what he wanted. He wanted them to feel sorry for him. And when he had the chance he would take advantage of you, and try to kill you. She had learned her mistake in Ba Sing Se. She would never trust him again.

"You've said that like eight times Sugar Queen," Toph said leaning back. "Just wait until Twinkle Toes gets back, and listen to what he thinks."

"Someone should check on them. It's been awhile," Katara started trying to get the others on her side.

"It's only been five minutes Katara," Haru yawned leaning against the stone pillar. "Aang can take care of himself. I don't see what's so bad about him anyway. I think he's nice."

Katara turned to the boy mouth wide. "You weren't there when he attacked us in the North Pole, or when he burned down Kyoshi Island, or when he got a bunch of pirates after us, and tided me to a tree. Or when he betrayed me in Ba Sing Se…"

"Calm down Katara," Sokka said looking at his sister.

"No!" Katara yelled back at her brother. "He's evil. I don't care what anyone of you think. I know he's evil. You all trust him right? Well I was the first to trust him. I trusted him in Ba Sing Se, and he turned around and betrayed me. So don't you go telling me to calm!"

"It seems you're against Zuko personally," Toph said still lying on her back. "You're letting your pasts cloud your judgment. You think that because he's done all these things that he's a certain way. But you can't judge a book by its cover. Take me for example. I love innocent and sweet, but am I, no. Zuko to you looks like an evil person. But to me he's just another confused boy, who has nowhere to go, and no one to talk to. I talked to him the other night, and he was kind and sweet, and funny. Kind of reminds me of Sokka, just the way he talks and acts.

"But anyway, he never once attacked me, or moved against me even though I was only a few feet from him, and he could have easily have hurt me. But he didn't, because he has no interest in fighting us. Plus I threatened to kick his butt up and down the hall and break his hand off, but I wouldn't have, because he wasn't going to hurt me." Toph stopped for a second before closing her eyes.

"You have to let go of the past," she continued still lying back, "And move on. It's like Jet, but with a tougher guy. Sokka told me what happened between you to, but you forgave him and moved on. So grow up, forgive Zuko, and move on. We have a lot bigger things to worry about. Like I don't an angry Fire lord who wants to kill us."

"Speaking of Jet," The Duke chimed in. The group turned to look at the small boy as he spoke. "Apparently Zuko knew him. When I met up with Smeller Bee and Long Shot they told me what happened to Jet, but they also said that before that Jet had been following some guy in Ba Sing Se that they had met on the boat."

"What does this have to do with anything," Katara asked the boy a little too harshly. The Duke cringed away from the water bender as her words hit him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so mean. Please continue."

"Well, anyway… Smeller Bee said that they met a guy on the boat whose name was Lee, but he had the same burn as Zuko does. But she said that Jet and Zuko were like friends, she said that the two of them worked together and stole enough food to feed everyone on the ship, and they handed it out to everyone. Then Jet offered him a place in the Freedom Fighters but he turned it down. Then later in the city Jet saw Zuko's uncle heat his tea and he thought he was Firebending. So Jet went after them, and that led to a big fight in the city between Zuko and Jet."

"Wait Zuko fought Jet in Ba Sing Se, I didn't even know he was in Ba Sing Se," Sokka said looking at the boy. "what happened?"

"Well Smeller Bee said that Jet attacked Zuko and his uncle while they were working at this tea shop. Jet tried to get him to firebend, but he wouldn't. The two fought for like five minutes with their swords before the Di Le separated them."

"What is the point to this though," Katara asked getting angry.

"I don't know, just thought you should know that Zuko wasn't in Ba Sing Se because he wanted to cause trouble. I'm eight I don't have to have an idea of what I'm saying." The Duke stood, "If you need me I'm going to go explore, or do I have to have reason for that too?"

The boy stormed out Haru and Teo closely behind him. "We'll keep him safe," Haru said as the trio left through one of the side doors.

'Ok," Sokka said looking at the remaining members. "Well that was a nice story. How much longer do you think Aang will be I'm hungry?"

"Do you think about anything beside food?" Toph asked.

"Yes. Sometimes I think about what sarcastic things I'm going to say. Look I'm a guy I don't have to know what I'm saying at all times." Sokka stomped his foot and put his hands on his hips. Toph was about to reply when a large explosion landed beside her. The dust cleared and the group looked back at where Toph was sitting to see it empty. They glanced around and caught the sight of a large man, with a bright metal glove. He inhaled before a line of fire shot from the third eye on his forehead.

_Aang_, Katara thought heading towards the door. If Zuko was behind this she would kill him. She threw open the door to see the bars that once held Zuko collapsed, the prince and avatar nowhere to be seen. "Aang!" She shouted over the blast. A small white hand with light blue arrows grasped hers and she looked over to see Aang staring at her.

"Come on!" He yelled.

"Where's Zuko?" Katara asked looking at the monk. She dug her heels in the ground. "Where is he?"

"I let out," Aang said looking back at no one. "He was right behind me."

****

**Aang's view, kind of**

"What's going on?" Aang asked as he joined the others. He looked at the group and noticed one face missing. "Where's Toph?"

"We don't know!" Sokka yelled back looking at the monk. "There was an explosion and she disappeared. But Combustion Man found us!"

Aang looked at the group worry covering his face. Toph was strong but was she strong enough to have survived the blast. "What do we do?"

"Hey ugly!" A voice called overhead. The group looked up to see Toph standing on an edge a few feet from Combustion Man. "Look I want to sleep. Now come over here and fight someone your own size!"

The group called for her attention as the lager man took a breath. Toph only stood there as the flame shot towards her. Aang watched in amazement as the flame soared straight upward and into the sky. Toph only laughed as Zuko stood next to her. "This is not a good idea," the group heard him say to the blind girl.

"Shut up and follow my lead." Toph called stomping her foot on the ground. Combustion Man flew into the air as Zuko shot a line of fire at the man. Combustion Man blocked the attack launching another line of fire at Toph. Zuko leapt on top of the girl and knocked her out of the way. A wall of fire blocked the blast but the force sent the two flying backwards. Zuko grabbed Toph's hand before grasping a hanging vine keeping them from falling to their death.

Combustion man leapt onto a closer building and began to shoot at them once more. Katara attempted to lash out at him with a water whip, but before she could get close a loud explosion landed in front of her. "I can't step out without getting blown up. And I can't get a good enough angle from down here."

"I know what can get an angle," Sokka said pulling his boomerang from its home. He glanced out as a line of fire shot at them. He crossed his fingers before tossing the metal weapon. Fire continued to rain down on them for a few more moments before everything went quiet. The group looked out to see Combustion Man lying on the ground unmoving. Their eyes turned to see Zuko still holding Toph. They were slowly starting too slid down but the Firebender seemed to be able to keep them up.

"Ya Boomerang!" Aang heard Sokka yell as the weapon landed in his hand. A glimpse of movement caught his eye and they turned to see Combustion Man stand again. "Aw Boomerang!" Sokka moaned as they raced back behind the pillar. A flash of light radiated from the man and a loud explosion shook the place as everything went quiet. They stuck their heads out to see the building Combustion Man was standing on gone, along with the man. Sokka started cheering but their attention was turned towards the two hanging a few feet away.

"Is it over?" They heard Zuko shout at Toph as they tried to race closer.

"I hope so Sparky!" Toph called back.

"Who are you talking…oh, thanks?" He said as the group started to laugh.

Aang turned to Sokka and he shook his head before racing towards the building where Zuko and Toph were.

****

**Zuko's view**

"Who's genius Idea was that?" Sokka asked as he put his hand down towards the two. Zuko pulled Toph up and handed him to the water tribe boy before climbing up himself.

"That was not my idea." Zuko said as he pulled himself up. Sokka laughed as they walked back to the others. Zuko was quiet while the other two talked, Zuko let his mind wander. Only a few minutes ago he was locked in a small cell now he was walking with the same people who us to be his enemies. A lot had changed in the last few days and he hoped they would change for the better. Toph elbowed him smiling bringing him back to the present. He stared at Aang's smiling face standing next to Katara anger and hatred.

"Who in the world came up with that genius plan?" Katara yelled looking at him. Zuko gulped as he pointed towards Toph. "It was her idea. I was heading out to stop him and she grabbed me and told me to change my plans. I can't take credit for that plan."

Sokka snickered as him and Toph walked towards the other. Aang smiled but Katara stayed strong.

"I can't believe I'm saying this Zuko but…thanks." Aang said looking at the Firebender.

"What about me," Sokka asked putting his arms up in a super way, "I did the boomerang thing. Plus I saved them from falling off that vine. Where's my love?"

"Thanks Snoozles." Toph snickered as Sokka sighed.

"Anyway," Aang said glaring at the two. "I've thought a lot about what you said, and what you did. You risked your life to save us and I believe you're serious about this, so as long as it's ok with the others then you're welcome to join." The monk turned to Sokka and Toph, "you two seem to support him the most. What do you think?"

"I don't care," Sokka said lunging back. "Whatever makes you happy," Sokka yawned but he was obviously trilled with the idea.

"Finally!" Toph yelled. "How long have I been telling you guy's to trust me? Hu? If you would have listened to me we would have already solved this problem. Now we can move on from this, and now we can deal with an angry Fire Lord and Azula." Toph threw her hands up before falling back onto the ground. "Thank you."

Aang laughed while Zuko let a small smile spread a crossed his face. He really like Toph, she was cool. But the smile soon left his face as Aang turned to Katara. "Katara," Aang started already knowing her answer.

"I don't trust him, but if you do then I'll go along with it. I won't like it, but…" Katara crossed her arms over her chest as Zuko smiled. At least she trusted him a little.

"Ya!" A small voice sounded behind them. They turned to see The Duke racing towards them. The kid wrapped his small arms around Zuko's waist. "Ya, Zuko's staying! Zuko's staying!"

"So," Sokka said walking over to him. The Water tribe boy slid The Duke off of Zuko before wrapped his arm around Zuko's shoulders and looked him. "Did you bring anything with you or not."

"Ya," Zuko said looking at the boy, "all my stuff is back at the balloon. Figured I should get that stuff soon."

"Let's go then," Sokka said pulling him away, "I want to get out of here for awhile. Some guy time." He said lowering his voice.

"Good luck finding some guy's for that." Toph said looking at the two boys'.

"Is she always this mean?" Zuko asked.

Sokka only nodded, "you'll get used to it." he said as the two boys walked away together.

**Katara**

Katara watched as her brother walked away with Zuko. There was something wrong with those two. Her fist clenched together as Aang walked to her.

"Are you ok," he asked.

"Ya," she replied, "where are they going?"

"To get his stuff, they should be back soon," the monk said before walking away leaving Katara standing angry as her brother and Zuko walked into the shadows.

**Well? This is not the last chapter, just to let you know. The next one is the last, and it should be up soon.**


	6. Final act

**Disclaimer= don't own anyone!**

Katara watched as her brother came back him and Zuko leaning on each other for support. It seemed they had finally found someone who liked Sokka's jokes. But no, Katara thought, it had to be a trick. Sokka wasn't funny, Sokka never was funny. Zuko was just trying to get them to trust him and then Bam he would attack. She still didn't trust the fire bender. After everything he had done he didn't get to say sorry and be accepted. Life didn't work that way.

"Katara," Sokka yelled as Zuko went in the other direction. The girl forced a smile before walking over to her brother. "Where's he going?" she asked watching Zuko turn the corner. "Going to put his stuff in the room I told him he could use. But that's not important. You'll never guess what happened in the forest on our way there. Zuko and I were walking when a frog…"

"Sounds great," Katara said waving him off, "I'll listen later I have to… you know…" she turned and ran after Zuko. She watched as the ex prince slid into the room and tossed his stuff onto the window seal. Katara stuck her head in and saw Zuko pick up a small picture of what seemed to be his uncle. Katara slid in and Zuko set the picture down before turning to look at her startled. "You scared me. You shouldn't sneak up on people like…"

"You might have everyone else buying your..._'transformation'" _Katara saidstaring the boy down, "but you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past. So let me tell you something right now. You make one step backward, one slip up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends, Right then and there. _Permanently_." Katara finished and spun leaving the room as Sokka walked in.

He looked from the terrified Zuko to the retreating figure of his sister before shacking it off. "Let's go Zuko. Grab your swords and come on!" Sokka whined waiting for the other boy to finish. Zuko shook his head before pulling his swords from his bag and following the other boy out to the courtyard.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Zuko said as Sokka drew his sword.

"Scared you'll lose, chicken" Sokka teased looking at the firebender.

"No," Zuko replied his gaze shifting to Katara's angry face for a moment. Everyone had turned up to see the battle that was taking place. None of them had ever seen Zuko use his swords, well except Aang. It was time to see just how good Sokka was.

Zuko drew his sword and smiled. No one called him a chicken. Sokka let out a yell before charging him. Zuko simply stepped to the side and tripped the younger boy. Sokka slid on the ground and groaned. Katara got her healing water ready as Toph and The Duke were cheering like crazy for Zuko.

Sokka stood back up and gave it another go. As Sokka's sword swung Zuko moved to block only for Sokka to fake a turn and catch Zuko off balanced. The older boy rolled to the ground before gracefully getting back up. This was a fight he was going to enjoy.

The night sky began to fall as the two boys continued to fight. The crowd stood to leave yawning.

"Finish it tomorrow," Aang said looking at the two.

"Give. Up. Zuko!" Sokka yelled slamming his blade against Zuko's dual swords.

"Never!" Zuko called back, "You! Give! Up!"

Toph sighed before slamming her foot on the ground. A tall rock wall sprung between the two. "Go to bed!" She called half asleep. Sokka smiled and darted around the wall to attack Zuko. He brought his blade down colliding with Zuko's.

"Too slow," Zuko smiled as he slid his swords around. Sokka's space sword flew into the air and Zuko placed a firm elbow into the boy's chest. Sokka flew back a few feet and landed on the ground. Zuko caught Sokka's sword in his extended hand and handed it to the younger boy.

Sokka took it and stood. "Same time tomorrow."

"You're on," Zuko said looking at the boy. Sokka smiled before walking away leaving Zuko looking at the ground for a moment. Everything had changed so quickly. Only a year ago his life had consisted of chasing Aang and the others around the world, now he was standing with the same people he had spent so long trying to kill. A smile spread a crossed his face as he realized just how much he had changed. He only wished that his uncle was here with him. Looking into the night sky Zuko wondered where his uncle was at the moment.

"Zuko!" Zuko heard a voice call to him. He turned to see Toph and Sokka standing there. "You do know that you can sleep in here with the rest of us," Sokka said indicating the room where everyone was going to. Zuko smiled before nodding and following them into the room. He looked around to see Aang yawn before landing on Appa's foot and cuddling with him. Haru was helping Teo out of his wheelchair while The Duke was snuggling with his blanket wrapped tightly around his little body. Sokka sighed before falling to the ground and cuddling with his blanket while Toph simply stretched her arms behind her head and fell back on the ground. Sokka sat up long enough to toss a blanket at Zuko before falling to sleep. Zuko layed down, Katara's face catching his attention. He looked at her before turning away. Katara kept glaring daggers at the boy until she fell asleep.

The night was quiet as the group slept unaware of just what would happen soon. Zuko smiled in his sleep as peaceful dreams filled his mind after so many years.

**The end.**

**What do you think? I have been wanting to get Zuko and Sokka to sword fight for ever now. And I finally get the chance. This chapter was slow, but it was the end so… It took a while I never was satisfied with the end. But now it's done and over with. Tell me what you think though, I wanted to make the end serious and emotional, but I'm not very good at emotions some days. I do humor better. **


End file.
